diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Adria - Conversation Achievement
is an achievement in Diablo III. Adria and Cain Available at the start of the quest: Betrayer of the Horadrim (Act II) Player: How well did you know Cain? Adria: For a time, during the Darkening of Tristram, we spent many nights in the Tavern of the Rising Sun,m discussing his Horadric texts and the varied arcana I'd collected during my travels. Player: Did you ever meet him again? Adria: Only from afar. From time to time, our paths would cross, and I would catch glimpses of Leah as she grew. It broke my heart that I could not reveal myself and raise her as my own. The Mad Wizard Available at the start of the quest: Betrayer of the Horadrim (Act II) Unlocks Tyrael's Warning Adria: Zoltun Kulle. A legend. There is no doubt in my mind he is as powerful as the stories say. But for every bit of his genius, he was surely mad. He was obsessed with immortality and power. Tyrael: A madman. We would do better to leave him asleep in the desert than call on him for aid. Adria: You have a better idea? Tyrael: I do not. It is merely a warning. Tyrael's Warning Available at the start of the quest: Betrayer of the Horadrim (Act II) Unlocked by The Mad Wizard Player: Tyrael said not to trust Zoltun Kulle. What do you think? Adria: It will be dangerous, but you have faced great peril before. If Belial and Azmodan invade, you will have much more to worry about than a dismembered wizard. The Price of Victory Available at the start of the quest: The Scourging of Caldeum (Act II) Adria: Know this: I have given everything, even my own blood-my own daughter-so that I could hunt Belial and Azmodan. Do not question my dedication. I have given more than any, and I will give more before the end comes. Leah's Birth Available at the start of the quest: Betrayer of the Horadrim (Act II) Player: Was it difficult to abandon Leah? Adria: What?! No, I never saw it that way. She grew up in safety while I risked my life to find the key to our salvation. It was the sacrifice that I had to make. In any case, Leah will meet her full potential under my guidance. Do you not have things to do? Motives Available at the start of the quest: Betrayer of the Horadrim (Act II) Adria: After surviving the devastation of Tristram all those years ago, I swore vengeance upon Diablo and his ilk. I've sacrificed everything for it. This is my path and I will follow it through to its bloody end. Adria's Capture Available at the start of the quest: Betrayer of the Horadrim (Act II) Player: How did the Imperial Guard find you? Adria: I was trying to steal out of the city. I'd returned to gather some things before setting out to recover Zoltun Kulle's head, and the guards found me. Your Daughter Available at the start of the quest: Blood and Sand (Act II) Player: Leah has great faith in you. Adria: She has a kind heart. Player: Is that not good? Adria: Kindness will not help us survive in these dark times. Belial and the Soulstone Available at the start of the quest: Blood and Sand (Act II) Adria: The lord of lies is cunning. He wears many masks to hide his shifting nature from us. But we will have an advantage over him-the Black Soulstone. Belial fears its power, for soulstones have bested his siblings in the past and he could be imprisoned as well. Magic Available before the start of the quest: The Scouring of Caldeum (Act II) *Jump to this quest but talk to Adria before actually starting it from Leah. Player: Leah is growing into her own. Adria: The power was always within her. Now she's learning to control it. Player: Did she get her power from you? Adria: I do not know where her power comes from. I spent a lifetime studying the ways of magic. It did not come easily to me. Adria's Quest Available before the start of the quest: The Scouring of Caldeum (Act II) *Jump to this quest but talk to Adria before actually starting it from Leah. Adria: While I was in Tristrsam, Deckard Cain told me of a black soulstone crafted by a renegade Horadrim. I didn't think anything of it at the time, but later, realized its true significance. I knew the essences of the five slain Lords of Hell still existed in our world, so I spent the last twenty years locating and preparing them to be drawn into the stone when it was finished. Player: Finished? Adria: Kulle was interrupted during his first attempt. Now that the soulstone is finally complete, the Lords of Hell have been trapped within it. Ensnaring Belial Available before the start of the quest: The Scouring of Caldeum (Act II) *Jump to this quest but talk to Adria before actually starting it from Leah. Adria: Controlling the Black Soulstone will be perilous. Player: But you can do it? Adria: It won't be me who will use it. Only Leah, under my guidance, can wield it. Her power is far greater than mine, and will ensure its success. Azmodan Available at the start of the quest: The Siege of Bastion's Keep (Act III) *Everything else so far disappears in Act III. Player: The end of Azmodan will come to pass, and the Black Soulstone will be his prison. His great evil will be banished from this world. Adria: Only fools celebrate victory before the battle's has begun. Along with Belial, Azmodan has ruled the ravening hordes of the Burning Hells for over three centuries. His cunning is beyond imagining. Player: The voices of the Unformed Land seek his death. I will give it to them. Suffering Available after the start of the quest: Turning the Tide (Act III) by talking to Tyrael Player: The suffering your daughter endures must weigh heavily upon you. Adria: Everyone suffers. But to do so for a cause greater than oneself-that is the mark of a true hero. My daughter is everything I hoped she would be. The War's End Available after the start of the quest: Machines of War (Act III) Player: Azmodan becomes weak. We will soon defeat him. What will you do then? Adria: The war will never end for me. Even if we defeat all evil forever, I will carry the scars of this nightmare till the end of my days. Player: Some scars so not heal, but what of Leah? She may not be bound to our fate. Adria: I wish Leah could have the life I never had. But in truth, I fear she'll be damned as well. Player: Leah is stronger than you know, She may yet come to know a life without the memory of these nightmares. Category:Conversation achievements